waterloo road
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: I've made up Heather, April and Lola as Davina's sisters and Byron as Lola's boyfriend


Tom: Im here about my old job

Christine: Im sorry Tom but its been taken by two woman

Tom: Oh

Christine: You can return as deputy head

Tom: And English...

Christine: Jasmine Koreshi and Davina Shackleton

Tom: oh really, they used to work at Waterloo road Jasmine was an English teacher and Davina was a secretory then a teaching assistant and then a teacher

Christine: Oh right

(out of the window)

Christine: What is that girl doing now

Tom: Who

Christine: Lola Shackleton and her boyfriend Byron Curtis, here comes Heather and April her sisters, Heather is seventeen, April fifteen and Lola fourteen

Tom: Right

Christine: Poor Davina only just found out their her sisters

Tom: Oh

(in English class)

Dynasty: Heather

Heather: Yeah

Dynasty: You should have a make over

Heather: I like my bun

Jasmine: Girls

Dynasty: Sorry miss

Heather: Sorry

(In History)

Audrey: April your ten minutes late

April: Sorry miss I was desperate to go toilet

(April sits next to Kacey)

Kacey: The real reason

April: Younger sister is in the cooler again

Kacey: On the second week wow Lola's giving Barry a run for his money

Zoe: Can't be that bad

April: You've not met our Lola

Zoe: Oh really

Audrey: Ah Zoe, April and Kacey maybe you can tell me about medicine in the 1700s

Kacey: It wasn't as good and people believed that bad air caused disease

Audrey: Good

(in the cooler)

Tom: You must be Lola Shackleton Im Mr Clarkson

Lola: Tom

Tom: Yes

Lola: Why'd you dump my sister for an alcoholic

Tom: Lola I didn't

Lola: Well she came to my dad crying her eyes out, those beautiful blue eyes of hers were filled with tears, she broke down because she wanted you you can even ask Heather, April and Jasmine

Tom: Lola this is all old

(Davina enters)

Lola: I've met your ex

Davina: I can see, Tom a word

(goes outside)

Davina: Im not sure if Lola told you this but we have triplet daughters

Tom: Triplets, boys, girls, both

Davina: Three girls, Isabella, Mia and Charleigh

Tom: Oh ok, Charleigh sounds like a boy

Davina: It's spelt c.h.a.r.l.e.i.g.h

Tom: Ok

Lola: Sir can I go now

Tom: No Lola stay there

Davina: I best be off

(In the staff room)

Jasmine: Davina

(pats the seat for Davina to sit down)

Jasmine: You ok

Davina: Tom knows about Isabella, Mia and Charleigh

Jasmine: That's great

Davina: Is it

(outside)

April: Lola why you in the cooler

Lola: I'll tell you later

Heather: No now

Lola: Fine, I refused to do science so Im in the cooler all day stupid school

April: Lola

Lola: And because of my skirt, what so you can wear black skinny jeans but my skirt is unacceptable

Heather: It is quite short

Lola: Heather tell someone who cares

(Lola walks off to find Byron)

April: She don't mean it

(Heather starts to cry)

Imogen: Heather are you all right

Conner: Whats wrong

April: Lola upset her

(staff room)

Tom: Tea or coffee anyone

Davina: I want biscuits

(Tom gives Davina the biscuits)

(Christine enters)

Christine: This is Steph Haydock and Matt Wilding they are our new French and music teachers

(Christine leaves)

Davina: Who chose to bring back Steph Haydock

Steph: Hello Davina, been with anyone your own age a lot older or teenage boys reacantly

Davina: No

Steph: Oh well me and my fabulous boyfriend Jack Rimmer, ring any bells have been having a great time

(Davina gets up and walks out followed by Jasmine)

(In the toilets)

Davina: *crying* She's horrible

Jasmine: Davina look just don't let her get to you

(Jasmine hugs Davina)

(French class)

Steph: Im Miss Haydock your new teacher now please take a seat

Steph: Oh April Shackleton don't suppose your related to Miss Shackleton are you

April: Yes

Steph: Oh poor you

Kasey: Ignorant cow

Zoe: I know

Steph: Kasey Barry, Zoe Foster and April Shackelton be quiet or should I say être tranquille, now what does aimer mean

Zoe: Love

Steph: Very good now repeat after me, Madam Haydock est un étonnant professeur de français

Class: Madam Haydock est un étonnant professeur de français

(in the cooler)

Barry: What you in here for

Lola: Refusing to work and abuse to a teacher you

Barry: Same

Lola: Im Lola Shackleton

Barry: Barry Barry

(staff room)

Davina: Why is she horrible to me

Matt: Ignore her

Davina: That's hard, Brett Aspinall is my cousin

Jasmine: Your cousin

Davina: Yeah, where else would Heather get her brown hair brown eyes from

Matt: Who's Heather

Davina: My sister with the bun in her hair, April has light brown hair with plaits and Lola has her fringe clipped back with a dark blonde hair colour

Matt: Oh ok

(Christine enters)

Davina: Yeah

Christine: Ahh Davina a word

(Lola sneaks in)

Davina: If its about Lola she won't listen all I get is well fat girls have good looks too

Lola: Its true

Christine: Lola get out of the staff room

(Lola leaves with Christine following her)

Matt: Her skirt if it was any shorter wouldn't cover her bum, no offence

Davina: None taken

Matt: That was Lola

Davina: Yeah

Matt: Ok

(Christine enters)

Christine: *sighs* Lola's now saying she can wear what she likes and how come April gets away with wearing black skinny jeans

Davina: Instead of coming to me call their father

Christine: Good idea

(Christine leaves)

Jasmine: And breathe

(Davina breathes)

Jasmine: Good

Davina: *hic*

Matt: Jasmine you've given her hiccups

Davina: *hic*

Jasmine: Oops

Davina: *HIC*

Tom: One of you three has hiccups

Davina: *hic*

(Davina turns red)

Tom: Aww Davina

(Tom gets Davina some water)

(Davina drinks it)

Davina: Thanks

Jasmine: Tom that was entertaining

Tom: Davina looked quite embarrassed

Matt: Was funny

Tom: Everything ok

Davina: Christine Mulgrew

Tom: What's she doing

Davina: Lola's doing this, Lola shouldn't wear that, what so Kasey and Barry can wear non-school uniform but Lola can't, her skirt is basically where Chlo's was

Tom: Oh, hows Heather and April

Davina: Heather and April are fine its youngest sister which is the problem

Tom: Well Lola is a character

Matt: Chances off them getting back together

Jasmine: High

(home)

Peter: Hi girls and Byron

Lola: Dad the school are threatening to suspend me for my skirt

Peter: Tell them to do one

Lola: I will

Byron: Babes there just jealous

(Lola and Byron kiss as soon as Davina enters)

Davina: Disapproving

Peter: Hello sweetheart

Davina: Hello dad

Isabella: Granddad

Mia: Granddad

Charleigh: Granddad

Peter: Hello Isabella, Mia and Charleigh

Byron: Imagine kids

Lola: Just one

Byron: We could have Marley for a boy

Lola: Ebony for a girl

Byron: Aww yeah

Lola: April and Heather are too close for sisters

Byron: Yeah I mean look at me and my family

Lola: Well your dad's in prison, your mums dead and your older sister Becky is a junkie

Byron: Yeah thats why I just need you

(Davina goes to Jasmine's)

Jasmine: Hi Davina

Davina: Hi

Jasmine: So you and Tom

Davina: *looks confused* what do you mean

Jasmine: Nothing

(next day)

Jasmine: Ok can you all sign this please

Davina: There

(break time)

Lola: *crying* April

April: Lola what's wrong

Lola: Barry Barry pushed me over

Kasey: Right

(in the school)

Kasey: Barry

Barry: Yeah

Kasey: Lola Shackleton is only fourteen your eighteen leave her alone

Davina: Lola

(Lola hugs Davina)

(Davina hugs Lola)

Heather: April where's Byron

April: I have no idea

Heather: *hic*...*hic*...*hic*...*hic*...*hic*

April: Was that your random five hiccup mode thing

Heather: Yeah

(Lola puts her pink hoops back in)

Zoe: Lil chav

April: She's not a chav

Zoe: Sorry

(Davina walks Lola inside and cleans her cut)

Davina: That looks painful

Lola: Kind of is *HIC*

Davina: *laughs* you either got hiccups or randomly hiccuped

Lola: Random

(April and Heather enter)

April: Davina is Lola ok

Davina: Yeah, she's just got a cut to the head but she'll be fine I promise

Heather: Good

Davina: You ok Lola

Lola: It hurts his a big boy, im a little girl

Davina: *laughs* I was smaller

Lola: But Barry Barry wasn't there

Davina: True

(Christine enters)

Christine: Lola in my office second lesson

Lola: Yes Miss Mulgrew

(Christine's office)

Christine: I need a staitment about what Barry Barry did to you

(Lola starts writing the staitment)

(In the cooler)

Tom: I cannot believe what you have done, she's a year nine girl Barry, sweet innocent year nine. Lola had done nothing to you she was talking to her big sisters Heather and April and then a huge eighteen year old bloke can't say boy no more attacks a fourteen year old her fifteen and seventeen old sisters were to scared

Barry: She walks round thinking she owns the place

Tom: No she don't, she's just trying to make friends other than her sisters Heather and April and Byron Curtis

Barry: Oh shut up

(In Christine's office)

Dynasty: Miss is Lola ok

Christine: She's fine Dynasty

Dynasty: Ok

(Dynasty leaves)

(Steph enters)

Lola: Come to stick your nose in have ya

Steph: No Lola I haven't

(Christine and Steph go outside)

Steph: Lola is just like Davina, sorry Its about a student Yasmin Briggs shes not coping after you know the accident

Christine: Well Yasmin Briggs was in a crash

Steph: I know

(staff room)

Tom: Sorry I gave our money away four years ago

Davina: I nearly started crying

Tom: And Im sorry

Davina: Ok

(Tom and Davina kiss)

Tom: A twosome

Davina: Yeah, Isabella, Mia and Charleigh will love that daddy is back

Tom: Yeah

Jasmine: Aww


End file.
